Überraschung am Nachmittag
by secret2013
Summary: Morgens waren sie noch Schülerin und Lehrer. Dann änderte sich alles ! Severus Snape und Hermine Granger
1. Überraschung am Abend

**Ich musste mich endlich wieder selbst als Autor versuchen. Das nächste Kapitel von "The Love You Take" ist natürlich in Arbeit. **

* * *

><p><strong>Überraschung am Nachmittag<strong>

Hermine Granger fluchte laut vor sich hin.

Verdammt.

Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, ohne Erfolg.

Sie stand an eine Ballettstange „gefesselt" und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Draußen fand das Sommerfest von Hogwarts statt. Dumbledores neuester Einfall und dazu gehörte auch eine Modenschau, die von den Schülerinnen selbst organisiert werden sollte.

Natürlich kam Hermine nicht auf die Idee sich an solcher Idiotie zu beteiligen. Ursprünglich.

Warum hatte sie sich dann nur darauf eingelassen ?

Sie wußte es genau, Dumbledore hatte wochenlang auf sie eingeredet und nun stand sie hier.

Halbnackt in einem Korsett und zum warten verdammt.

Natürlich war es keine Frage, dass sie blöd aussah. Dazu brauchte sie keinen Spiegel, der ihr das nur bestätigen würde.

Es hatte schon gereicht, dass sie vor der Schule laufen musste, natürlich nicht im Korsett. So frivol war man in Hogwarts nicht. Hermine fragte sich wie die Lehrer hier auf die Modenschauen von „Victoria Secret" reagiert hätten. Sie lachte auf. Nein, niemals würde so etwas in der magischen Welt möglich sein. Hier ging es um Kleider für den Abschlussball, große Roben, die oft nach einem Korsett verlangten.

Es hatte ewig gedauert bis sie von Ginny und Lavender eingeschnürt war und nachdem sie ihre Pflicht und Schuldigkeit getan hatte, wartete sie auf ihre „Befreiung".

10 Minuten später war sie noch immer allein und langsam reichte es ihr. Sie fror, konnte sich nicht bewegen und das Atmen war in diesem Korsett auch nicht gerade eine Freude.

„Ginny, Lavender. Könnt Ihr mich endlich von diesem Teil befreien ?"

Keine Reaktion. Hatte man sie etwa vergessen ?

Die Modenschau war doch längst zu Ende. Hermine versuchte sich durchs Fenster bemerkbar zu machen, aber niemand schaute hoch.

Plötzlich hörte sie Geräusche.

„Hallo, ist da jemand ? Ich brauche Hilfe."

Erleichtert hörte sie wie die Tür aufging.

„Endlich. Ich warte schon ewig, dass mir jemand beim Ausziehen hilft."

Sie hörte ein leises Lachen, konnte sich aber nicht umdrehen.

„Miss Granger. Was für ein unmoralisches Angebot."

Hermine erstarrte. Das war doch Professor Snape.

Sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Wie peinlich, dass er sie so erleben musste.

„Bitte Professor. Könnten Sie Ginny oder Lavender holen?", nahm sie allen Mut zusammen.

„Nein."

Er stand nun direkt neben ihr und musterte sie mit großem Interesse.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Schulsprecherin so sexy und hilflos ist?"

„Bitte Professor."

„Nein. Miss Granger. Ich werde nicht nach Hilfe rufen. Wir wollen doch den Schülern das Fest nicht verderben. Der Schulleiter würde das nicht wollen."

„Aber..."

„Wollen Sie mir etwa widersprechen, Miss Granger. Ihrem Lehrer?"

„Nein Sir."

„Sicher nicht. Sie sind doch ein braves Mädchen."

Hermine schluckte. Was passierte hier ?

Severus Snape genoss die Situation. Er hatte Ginny und Lavenders Erinnerung so weit gelöscht, dass sie nicht mehr daran dachten, Hermine zu helfen.

So hatte er sie ganz für sich allein. Sicher nach einer Weile würde man sie vermissen, aber nur vielleicht. Schließlich war keiner von ihnen berühmt dafür ein Partyanimal zu sein.

Nein, das Timing war perfekt.

Er hatte Miss Granger mit den Augen verschlungen als sie von ihm auf und ab lief. Nicht nur für ihn, aber er blendete die anderen Zuschauer einfach aus.

Sie glitt auf dem Laufsteg hin und her und „verzauberte" alle Zuschauer. Und ihn. Vor allem ihn.

Sicher hatte gehofft, dass er sie hier allein antreffen würde. Aber solche Situation hatte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausmalen können.

Da stand sie in einem weißen Korsett, hellblauen Schlüpfern und hoch gestecktem Haar. Und die beiden Schülerinnen hatten sie per Zauberspruch dazu verbannt still zu stehen. Superb.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Er stand nun direkt hinter ihr.

„Ich denke nicht, Sir."

„Sind Sie sicher ? Ich denke, dass ich das Korsett lösen sollte. Obwohl ..."

Was meinte er mit obwohl ? Hermines Atem ging schneller. Warum sprach er so mit ihr ?

„Obwohl mir der Anblick so eigentlich sehr gut gefällt. Ihr kleiner Hintern sieht perfekt aus. Und Ihre Brüste bestimmt auch."

Bevor Hermine über seine Worte nachdenken konnte, hatte er seine Hände auf das Objekt der Begierde gelegt. Ihre Brüste, hochgeschnürt durch das Korsett, passten genau in seine Hände.

„Wie fühlt sich das an?", flüsterte er in ihre Ohren.

„Bitte Sir.", flehte Hermine atemlos.

„Was?"

„Ich denke, das sollten Sie nicht tun."

Severus lachte auf und begann ihre Brüste zu kneten.

„Nein. Ich denke, dass ich genau das tue woran ich seit Stunden denke."

Er nahm seine Hände weg und Hermine atmete aus.

Vorsichtig begann er die Bänder des Korsetts am Rücken zu öffnen. Er zog die weiße Seide durch die Ösen und schließlich war die Korsage offen und Hermines helle Haus war zu sehen. Er beugte sich hinab und begann ihre Schultern zu küssen. Vorsichtig, ganz leicht.

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, nicht will sie fror, nein weil die Situation so erregend war. Sie vergass wer sie da küsste. Es war ein Mann, der wusste was er tat. Ihre Hände umklammerten die Ballettstange und sie wollte sich zurücklehnen. Aber der Zauber hielt sie fest.

Severus fuhr mit den Händen unter das Korsett und umfing ihre Brüste.

„Mmm, noch viel besser. Ich denke, wir brauchen dieses Bekleidungsstück nicht mehr."

Ohne große Umstände fiel es zu Boden und Hermine stand nur noch in einem Slip vor ihm.

Er drängte sich ganz dicht an sie und rieb seinen Körper an ihren.

„Fühlen Sie das Miss Granger ?"

Sie nickte.

„Sie wissen was ich von Ihnen erwarte?"

„Nein Sir."

„Aber, aber Miss Granger. Oder darf ich Hermine sagen ? Sie sind doch eine intelligente Hexe hört man und über 18. Was könnte ich in dieser Situation wollen?"

„Sex?"

„50 Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Danke Sir."

Ihre „Ergebenheit" turnte Severus Snape noch mehr an.

Hermine gab sich große Mühe, dass ihre Stimme sicher klang.

„Da das geklärt ist, Sir. Vielleicht darf ich mich jetzt bewegen. Das macht es sicher leichter für Sie."

„Oh, nein. Ich finde es sehr gut so. Vielleicht später."

„Später?"

„Ja, genau. Jetzt werde ich Ihre Position zu meinem Vorteil nutzen."

Typisch Slytherin war Hermines Gedanke. Was hatte er jetzt vor ? Die Antwort folgte sofort, denn ihr Professor fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Dann zog er er ihr das Höschen aus und sie stand nackt vor ihr.

Einen Moment später trat er einen Schritt zurück und bewunderte ihre Rückansicht.

Was für eine Anblick !

Er konnte es kam erwarten sie aufs Bett zu legen und zu nehmen. Würde er der erste sein oder hatte sie schon Erfahrungen gesammelt ? Bald hatte er eine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Er murmelte eine paar leise Worte und ging dann zurück zu Hermine. Noch hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass er den Zauber aufgehoben hatte, der sie zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt hatte.

„Dreh dich um, Liebste. Ich will Dich genau ansehen."

Umdrehen ? Konnte sie sich wieder bewegen ? Langsam nahm sie ihre Hände hoch. Tatsächlich.

Sollte das heißen, dass er sie gehen lies?

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Severus Snape, ihren strengen und von ihr trotzdem bewunderten Lehrer an.

Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen.

Dann trat Severus einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Miss Granger, ich werde Sie nicht festhalten und wenn Sie gehen wollen, lasse ich Sie sofort gehen."

Es fiel ihm schwer diese Worte auszusprechen, aber er wollte sie zu nichts zwingen. Wenn etwas zwischen ihnen geschah, dann weil sie es beide wollten.

„Geben Sie mir bitte den Umhang."

Seine Hoffnung schwand. Hermine würde gehen und alles dem Schulleiter berichten. Damit hatte er gerechnet als er den Raum betrat, aber er hatte doch gehofft.

„Selbstverständlich."

Er ging zum Bett, nahm den Umhang und reichte ihn der jungen Frau.

„Helfen Sie mir, Sir."

Ganz nah stand sie nun vor ihm, noch immer nackt und bat um seine Hilfe.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."

„Nun, Sie haben mich ausgezogen. Da ist es doch nur fair, wenn Sie mir beim Anziehen helfen. Ich denke, dass es keinen guten Eindruck machen würde, wenn ich ganz nackt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts laufen würde."

Severus verstand immer noch nicht was sie damit sagen wollte.

Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an. Hatte er wirklich nicht verstanden ?

„Oder wollten Sie etwa hier mit mir Sex haben, Sir?"

Das letzte Wort betonte Hermine besonders. Es gefiel ihr mit ihm zu spielen. Titel und Worte waren die Waffen, die eingesetzt wurden. Und beide waren darin Meister.

Langsam dämmerte Severus was Hermine damit sagen wollte.

Diese kleine Hexe.

„Nun, eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, hier mit Dir zu schlafen."

„Zu schlafen ?"

Er sah sie tadelnd an.

„Werden Sie nicht frech, Miss Granger."

Sie sah zu Boden. Ach, das machte so viel mehr Spaß als sein Unterricht.

„Kommen Sie her."

Als sie vor ihm stand, legte er ihr den Umhang über die Schultern und begann ihn zu zuknöpfen. Als er damit fertig war, beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Nur ganz leicht, aber er wollte in ihre die Leidenschaft entfachen, die er empfand.

„Es wird mir eine Freude sein, Dir den Umhang wieder auszuziehen."

„Versprochen ?"

Bevor ihr Severus darauf antworten konnte, hörten sie beide wie jemand die Treppen herauf rannte.

„Hermine?"

„Verdammt."

Beide sprachen das Wort zur selben Zeit aus. Es war so typisch, dass ihm Potter alles verderben würde.

Die Schritte kam näher.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wäre gern ..."

Severus lies sie nicht ausreden, sondern küsste sie.

„Es ist nicht vorbei."

Dann drehte er sich um und versteckte sich hinter einem Paravent. Gerade im richtigen Moment, denn da öffnete sich die Tür und Harry Potter stand vor Hermine.

„Wo bleibst du denn ?"

„Oh, ich habe mich etwas hingelegt und bin wohl eingeschlafen. Habe ich etwas verpasst ?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Typisch, Hermine verschlief fast die Party.

„Natürlich hast du was verpasst. Aber der Tanz beginnt erst. Komm. Du musst dich noch umziehen."

„Muss ich wirklich, Harry?"

„Natürlich. Alle erwarten Dich. Besonders nach dem Auftreten heute. Du sahst toll aus."

Harry wurde rot als er das sagte. Aber wie die anderen männlichen Schüler sah er Hermine Granger zum ersten Mal als weibliches Wesen.

„Wirklich ? Danke Harry."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss.

Dabei wußte sie genau, dass Severus ihr zu sah und diese Geste alles andere als gut fand.

„Lass uns gehen. Übrigens hast du gesehen wie dich Snape angeschaut hat? Wirklich merkwürdig. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste."

Harry sprach seinen Gedanken nicht aus. Er hatte sich bestimmt getäuscht, denn warum sollte Snape angestarrt haben als ob sie ein Weltwunder wäre.

„Oh, wirklich. Erzähl mir mehr, Harry."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Severus in seinem Versteck hören konnte.

Der Nachmittag hatte zwar nicht das Ende genommen, dass er erhofft hatte, aber ein Severus Snape war für seine Geduld bekannt. Er würde seine Chance bekommen – früher oder später. Aber er hoffte natürlich auf ein Früher.


	2. Überraschung nach dem Fest

_Überraschung nach dem Fest_

Harry und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg in die Räume von Gryffindor. Der Weg war lang genug für Hermine um über das Geschehende nachzudenken.

Es war so überraschend gekommen und am liebsten hätte sie sich in ihr Zimmer verzogen, auf Bett gelegt und über alles nachgedacht.

Aber als Schulsprecherin sollte sie sich wohl oder übel auf dem Fest sehen lassen.

„Hermine, Du musst Dich umziehen. Beeil Dich."

„Ja. Bis gleich."

Endlich allein, dachte sie als sie in ihrem Zimmer stand.

Rasch zog sie sich um und schaute dann in den Spiegel um ihr Makeup zu kontrollieren. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Ginny hatte nur ein wenig aufgetragen, weil Hermine nicht mit einer Maske herumlaufen wollte. Sie sah also aus wie immer und trotzdem anders. Merkwürdig.

Merkwürdig, dachte auch Harry als er auf Hermine wartete.  
>Was ein hübsches Kleid aus einem Mädchen machen konnte.<p>

X

x

x

Severus entschloss sich in seine Kammern zu gehen. Er hatte Dumbledore angeboten das Ende des Festes überwachen, natürlich ohne jedliche Hintergedanken.

Als er dann so gegen 21 Uhr auftauchte, machte er sofort eine sichere Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die Musik war aus.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt die Feier ordnungsgemäß zu beenden. Also, Schluß für heute. Jedes Haus hilft beim aufräumen und geht dann schlafen."

Die Schüler standen wie erstarrt auf der Tanzfläche.

„Was ist ? Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Diesmal verstanden alle.

Sverus Snape musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Ach, es hatte doch auch seine Vorteile Lehrer zu sein.

Während er die Schüler beim Aufräumen beobachtete, lies er seinen Blick schweifen. Er hatte gehofft, noch einen Blick auf Hermine zu erhaschen.

Wo war sie nur?

„Potter."

Harry spurtete zu Snape.

„Wo ist Miss Granger? Sie ist doch für ihr Haus verantwortlich."

Verdammt, Harry hatte gehofft, dass Hermine's Abwesenheit nicht ausfallen würde.

„Sir, sie ist beschäftigt?"

„Was ? Wo ist Weasley?"

Langsam wurde Severus wütend. War sie etwa mit dem Rotschopf …

Ron hatte seinen Namen gehört und sah sich um. Anscheinend hatte Harry mal wieder Ärger mit Snape. Er sollte ihm wohl helfen.

„Professor, ich bin hier."

Gut, dachte Severus.  
>Aber die Frage war, was ging hier vor ?<p>

„Weasley, Potter. Sie sagen mit jetzt sofort wo Miss Granger ist. Sonst ziehe ich ihnen Hauspunkte ab."

Ron und Harry sahen sich an.

Das konnten sie nun wirklich nicht zu lassen. Nur weil Hermine sich so komisch benahm.

„Ich warte."

„Nun, Professor", stotterte Harry.

„Verdammt Harry. Sie ist doch selber schuld. Fällt auf so blöde Komplimente herein. Dabei ist sie ja nun wirklich kein Fotomodell, sondern einfach nur Hermine."

Der Professor war dankbar, dass Weasley nicht sah wie bezaubernd Hermine war. Aber anscheinend hatte jemand anders, das durchaus gesehen.

„Wer?", bellete er die beiden Jungs an.

„Colin Creevey. Er wollte irgendwelche Fotos von ihr machen."

Severus hatte genug gehört. In seiner typischen Manier drehte er sich um und wirbelte aus dem Saal.

Colin Creevey, dieser Dummkopf mit dem Fotoapparat.

Wo konnten die beiden nur sein ? Wo gab es ein Motiv für solche Fotos ? Vielleicht im Garten oder in den Wandelgängen ?

Severus entschied sich für letzteres.

Und sein Instinkt war richtig. Schon von weiten hörte er Stimmen.

„Oh, ja. Ja, Das ist phantastisch. Wow."

„Colin, hört auf damit."

„Nein, Hermine. Bitte. Das ist so ..."

„Colin."

Hermine Stimme klang inzwischen in Severus Ohren mehr als merkwürdig. Was machte Creevey nur mit ihr ?

Er lief so schnell er konnte, um dann wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben. Creevey hatte seinen alten Muggle-Fotoapparat auf Hermine gerichtet und machte einen Schnappschuss nach dem anderen.

Das allein, lies Severus Wut ansteigen. Aber noch „erschütternder" war der Anblick, den Hermine bot.

In Severus Augen bot sie sich dem Fotografen regelrecht an, für einen Aussenstehenden war es einfach nur eine Pose.

„Hermine, kannst du bitte Dein Haar schütteln und ..."

Eigentlich wollte Colin noch sagen und sexy in die Kamera schauen, aber dazu kam er nicht mehr.

Wie ein Donnerwetter fuhr Severus dazwischen.

„Hier wird niemand etwas schütteln. Was machen Sie hier ?"

Fast hätte der Fotograf seine Kamera fallen gelassen.

Professor Snape. Ausgerechnet.

Colin Creevey wusste, das war das Ende seiner Zeit auf Hogwarts.

Hermine hatte die Zeit genutzt, in der Severus sich auf Colin konzertriert hatte und zu ihrer Jacke gegriffen. Jetzt wo sie Severus so wütend sah, fand sie die Idee einer Fotosession plötzlich nicht mehr so toll. Aber sie fühlte sich so selbstbewusst und sexy und die Fotos würde sie immer an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie Severus Snape näher kam.

Das dieser aber so ausgehen würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Es wäre wirklich unerträglich, wenn dieser tolle Tag so enden würde.

X

x

x

Natürlich gibt es noch ein weiteres Kapitel !


	3. Überraschung in der Nacht

**Überraschung in der Nacht**

**Die Sekunden in denen Professor Snape die beiden Schüler musterte, schienen endlos zu sein. Niemand sagte ein Wort. **

**Schließlich hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus. **

„**Professor Snape. Ich ..."**

„**Habe ich Sie etwas gefragt, Miss Granger ?", herrschte er sie an. **

**Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Dann warten Sie bis ich das tue. Mister Creevey, Sie gehen sofort in Ihren Schlafraum und morgen finden Sie sich beim Schulleiter ein."**

**Colin lies den Kopf hängen. Er hatte eine kleine Galgenfrist gewonnen und vielleicht war die Wut des Professor morgen nicht mehr so groß.**

**Er nickte nur und drehte sich um. **

„**Ihre Kamera."**

„**Sir."**

„**Geben Sie mir Ihre Kamera. Diese Bilder wird niemand zu sehen bekommen."**

**Wortlos reichte Colin dem Professor den Fotoapparat und machte sich dann auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Sicher würde er dort eine schlaflose Nacht verbringen. **

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Nun waren sie beide wieder allein, aber in einer Situation, die sich Hermine so nicht vorgestellt hatte. **

**Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie ihren Lehrer anreden sollte. **

„**Professor."**

**Keine Reaktion. **

**Er sah sie nur an. **

„**Severus."**

„**Ja."**

**Hermine atmete tief durch. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. **

„**Es ist wirklich nichts passiert. Colin wollte nur ein paar Fotos von mir machen. Total harmlos."**

„**Harmlos? So sah das nicht aus. Wie auch immer."**

**Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch sie wegschicken. **

„**Ich verstehe. Ich werde gehen und mich morgen beim Schulleiter melden."**

**Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen. Warum war sie immer so voreilig in ihren Annahmen. Er näherte sich ihr.**

„**Sieh mich an."**

**Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. **

„**Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass dies nicht der Platz zum Diskutieren ist. Aber wenn Du lieber zurück in …."**

**Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.**

„**Gut, dann lass uns gehen."**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Severus fragte sich, ob er das Richtige tat. Natürlich nicht, aber er meinte in diesem Fall das Richtige für sich. Und wie er hoffte auch für Hermine. **

**Er fühlte die Erregung, wenn er daran dachte wie sie für Creevey Model gesessen hatte. Wie sie mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haar gefahren war und dann ihre Brüste. Er konnte die harten Nippel erahnen. Verdammt. Was machte sie nur mit ihm ?**

**Schade, dass sie kein Korsett mehr trug. **

**Aber vielleicht beim nächstem Mal. Er dachte tatsächlich an ein nächstes Mal. Warum eigentlich nicht, wenn es ihr gefiel. **

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Hermine fragte sich wohin der Weg führte. Mit Sicherheit nicht in die Privatgemächer des Lehrers.**

**Nicht nur die Frage nach dem Raum bewegte Hermine. Viel wichtiger war was passieren würde, wenn sie dort ankamen. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Phantasie ihr keinen Streich spielen würde, aber sie hoffte doch, dass der Professor dort weitermachen würde, wo man sie gestört hatte. **

**Sie räusperte sich. **

„**Wir gehen in den Gästeflügel des Schlosses. Dort ist niemand."**

„**Oh."**

„**Das wolltest du doch fragen, oder ?"**

„**Ja."**

**Den Rest des Weges liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Schließlich standen sie vor einer großen Eichentür. **

**Severus drehte sich nach Hermine um. **

„**Ich würde gern die Nacht mit Dir verbringen, aber ich muss noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen. Der Schulleiter wundert sich bestimmt schon wo ich bin. Du hast also noch eine Galgenfrist. Wenn Du gehen willst, solltest Du die Zeit nutzen."**

**Er gab er einen kleinen Kuss.**

„**Letzte Chance." **

**Sie sahen sich an. Dann schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. **

„**Ich kann das nicht vergessen. Und ich will es nicht. Und du?"**

**Statt zu antworten, öffnete der Professor die Tür und lies sie hineingehen.**

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, apparierte Severus zurück in den großen Festsaal. Wie es schien, hatte man auch ohne weiter aufgeräumt. **

**Der Schulleiter stand etwas abseits als Severus auf ihn zu ging. **

„**Colin Creevey wird sich morgen bei Ihnen melden, Albus. Er hat sich ungebührlich verhalten."**

**Dumbledore lächelte.**

„**Wirklich? Wenn Du das sagst, mein Junge. Ich werde natürlich mit ihm sprechen."**

„**Sie fragen gar nicht was er getan hat."**

„**Oh, dass werde ich morgen erfahren. Nicht wahr."**

**Der Professor nickte. **

**Dumbledore sah ihn genau an.**

„**Du kannst in Deine Räume gehen. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest hier."**

**Severus fragte sich, ob der Schulleiter etwas ahnte. Verdammt, anscheinend hatte er einen . Aber das störte Severus im Moment nicht. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück und hoffte, dass Hermine noch auf ihn wartete. **

**Also bedankte er sich höflich und machte sich auf den Weg. **

**X**

**x**

**x **

**Für Hermine gab es keinen Zweifel, dass sie bleiben würde. Die Frage war nur was sie in der Zwischenzeit machen sollte. **

**Sie sah sich um. Bisher kannte sie den Gästeflügel von Hogwarts überhaupt nicht. Die Einrichtung war hell und freundlich, ohne die typischen Farben der 4 Häuser. Sicher wollte man keine Gäste vor den Kopf stoßen. **

**Nachdem sie die Besichtigungstour der Suite, das war es nämlich, abgeschlossen hatte, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Sie begann das Holz im Kamin zu stapeln, nahm die Zündhölzer und hielt sie unter das Holz. Nichts. So einfach war das wohl nicht. Hermine inspizierte alles genau, konnte aber nicht herausfinden was sie falsch machte.**

**Severus war inzwischen zurück und genoss den Anblick, den Hermine bot. Sie saß im Schneidersitz da und warf ein Zündholz nach dem anderen hinein. **

„**Du musst Deine Magie benutzen."**

„**Was?"**

„**Das ist kein normaler Kamin."**

„**Aber warum liegt dann alles zum Anzünden bereit?"**

**Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht sollte es einfach besser aussehen ? Das war ihm auch egal. Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und eine kleine Flamme begann zu brennen. Eine weitere Bewegung und das Holz begann zu brennen. **

„**Danke."**

**Ehe sich Verlegenheit breit machen konnte, nahm Severus die Kamera zur Hand und richtete sie auf Hermine. **

„**Nun, schenkst du mir ein Lächeln?"**

„**Was?"**

„**Sieh Dich doch um. Das ist ein idealer Ort für unsere eigene Fotosession. Schau doch nicht so überrascht. Was hast du denn erwartet?"**

**Oh, dachte Hermine. Er wollte spielen. Wer hätte das gedacht ? Severus Snape, der zugeknöpfte Lehrer.**

**Nun ja, zum Spielen gehören manchmal zwei. Mal sehen wie weit er gehen würde. **

**Sie drehte sich um und begann ihre Jacke auszuziehen. Langsam lies sie zu Boden gleiten, dann ging sie zum Bett und setzte sich hin. Dann lächelte sie ihn an. **

**Severus hatte ihre Bewegungen wie in Trance verfolgt. Als sie ihn dann anlächelte, hob er die Kamera, schaute durchs Objektiv und drückte ab. **

**Klick, noch einmal. **

**Hermine änderte ihre Position. **

**Und Severus schoss ein Foto nach dem anderen. **

**Schließlich unterbrach Hermine das Schweigen. **

„**Soll ich es mir etwas gemütlicher machen?"**

**Sie wartete nicht ab, sondern ging zu einem der Sessel hinüber. Sie legte die festliche Robe ab, zog das lange Unterkleid aus und sah dann Severus verlegen an. **

**Wollte er wirklich solche Fotos von ihr machen ? **

**Und als wenn er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, legte er de Fotoapparat zur Seite und kam zu ihr hinüber. **

„**Setz dich hin."**

**Er holte einen kleinen Hocker und stellte ihn vor Hermine hin.**

„**Darf ich dir helfen ?"**

**Sie nickte.**

**Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Dann fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihrem Bein entlang und löste vorsichtig die Strümpfe und zog sie ihr aus. **

**Er stand auf und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin. Als sie sie nahm, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. **

**Endlich, dachten beide. **

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**x**


	4. Das erste Mal

**Das erste Mal**

Als der Kuss zu Ende war, legte Severus einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und sah sie an.

„Miss Granger. Kennen Sie die Spielregeln?", fragte Severus leise. Sein Mund berührte sie fast, aber nur fast.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Spielregeln ?"

„Nun", flüsterte Severus. „Du bist meine Schülerin. Ich werde dir heute Nacht eine Menge zeigen."

„Zeigen und Beibringen?", fragte sie leise.

„Das liegt bei dir. Akzeptierst du die Spielregeln?"

„Ja." 

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn der Professor erstickte alle weiteren Worte mit einem Kuss. Dem besten Kuss. Einem Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Versprechen.

„Also ich muss zugeben, küssen kannst du schon sehr gut."

„Ich habe schon immer schnell gelernt. Aber ich bin schon gespannt was du mir sonst noch beibringen kannst. Wieviele Unterrichtsstunden hast du eingeplant?"

Hermine kicherte. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?

„Ich hoffe, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen nicht genüge, Severus."

„Sag das nie wieder. Wie kannst du denken, dass du meinen Ansprüchen nicht genügst. Du bist was ich will."

„Du kannst mich haben."

„Komm."

Severus setzte sich und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Das will ich schon die ganze Zeit tun."

„Was?", fragte Hermine und fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

„Dich ganz nah bei mir haben. Auf meinem Schoß zu spüren."

Er küsste sie wieder. Als sie sich von einander lösten, schauten sich in die Augen. Keiner sprach aus, was sie zu lesen glaubten.

Dann krabbelte sie verführerisch, anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben, auf das Bett.

„Du hast einen niedlichen Hintern."

Oh, Merlin. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen? Es war so direkt, so unmaskiert, wenn man sonst seine Ausdrucksweise bedachte.

„Was, Miss Granger sind Sie schockiert? Ich denke, es geht heute um Sex und zum Sex gehört auch die Sprache. Sie ist Teil der Verführung. Aber wenn es Dir zu ordinär ist, dann sag es mir gleich. Weil meine Gedanken heute absolut in diese Richtung gehen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Ist es dir unangenehm?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist aufregend. Du bist aufregend."

„Wirklich ? Ich finde dich auch aufregend.

„Wie ist es, soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Ich sehe schon, du wirst wieder frech. Aber deine Hilfe brauche ich nicht, danke. Es geht schneller, wenn ich es selbst mache. Aber schau genau hin, dann darfst du mir beim nächsten Mal zur Hand gehen."

„Ich bin ein guter Beobachter", scherzte sie. „Aber mach schnell, meine Geduld ist nicht so groß wie ich dachte."

Provokativ räkelte sie sich auf dem Bett. 

Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so schnell ausgezogen. Ohne Hilfe von Magie natürlich. Wie es schien, hatte Hermine alle Scheu vor ihm verloren. Eine gleichwertige Partnerin war ihm beim ersten Mal allemal lieber. Die Rollenspiele konnten warten.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und wartete. Er entsprach ihren Phantasievorstellungen voll und ganz und trotzdem war alles ganz anders.

Sekundenspäter lag er neben ihr und zog sie an sich.

„Endlich darf ich dich berühren", stöhnte er. „Magst du es? Sag mir was du dabei fühlst?"

„Mmm, du machst es wunderbar. Fass mich an, überall."

Er nickte. Mit seinem Daumen begann er sie zu reiben und Hermine fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Es war so viel besser als sie es sich in ihrer Phantasie vorgestellt hatte, viel besser als wenn sie es selbst machte.

Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, rutschte er nach oben und begann ihre Brüste zu küssen.

Seine Geduld war fast am Ende.

„Und?", fragte er deshalb.

„Was ?"

„Weißt du wie es weiter geht?"

Natürlich. Sie hielt den Atem an.

Was trieb er nur für ein Spiel mit ihr? Er sollte es endlich tun, sonst würde sie noch verrückt. Diese Erregung, die er in ihr auslöste.

Langsam presste ihren Körper noch enger an ihn.

„Was kann ich für Dich tun?" fragte sie leise.

„Alles."

Er begann er ihren Nacken zu küssen.

„Was willst du, Severus?"

„Ich will dich, unter mir, ihn mir, über mir."

„Oh Gott, hör auf so zu reden. Ich bin schon genug erregt und wenn du so mit mir redest, komme ich gleich."

Sie sah Severus an und flüsterte:

„Du erregst mich so, ist das schlimm?"

„Oh nein, ich kann nicht genug von Dir bekommen. Ich brauche dich so. Bitte leg dich bequem hin. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Ich bin doch nicht aus Porzellan. Bitte, nimm mich."

Sie hielt die Luft an. Er schien zu spüren was sie brauchte. Bei allem was er tat, sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie entspannte sich und stöhnte leicht auf.

„Besser ? Beweg dich mit mir. Genies es !", flüsterte er.

Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich immer schneller.

Hermine bemerkte nicht mehr, dass sie Sachen sagte, die sie noch nie ausgesprochen hatte. Was er mir ihr tun sollte und wie wunderbar er war.

Mit ihren Worten spornte sie ihn an und damit näherten sie gemeinsam dem Höhepunkt.

Ihr Orgasmus war unbeschreiblich, zuerst versuchte sie noch sich zurückzuhalten. Aber seine Stöße waren zu kraftvoll und sie konnte nicht anders als ihre Leidenschaft herauszuschreien.

Wenig später kam auch Severus. Bald lagen sie eng nebeneinander und schliefen gemeinsam ein.

xxx

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Severus auf. Der Abend und diese Nacht waren wunderbar gewesen. Hermine war wirklich eine gute Partnerin gewesen.

Aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie noch viel besser werden könnten, gemeinsam natürlich.

Als Hermine erwachte, fühlte sie Severus Zunge auf ihrer Brust. Und seine Erektion zwischen ihren Beinen. Wie es schien, hatte er noch etwas mit ihr vor.

Und sie hatte so garnichts dagegen.


	5. Lehrer und Schülerin

So, das ist das Ende der merkwürdigen Geschichte. Ich bin nicht so zufrieden, weil sie anders geworden ist als ich es wollte. Vielleicht lösche ich sie wieder ? 

x

Lehrer und Schülerin

Hermine fragte sich was das zwischen ihnen war – Sex oder Liebe.

Nach einem Monat war ihre Beziehung zu Severus aufregend und geheimnisvoll. Wie es so war, wenn sich ein Lehrer und eine Schülerin heimlich trafen.

Heute hatten sie die erste Runde hinter sich und Severus hatte sich entspannt in die Kissen fallen gelassen. Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt anziehen und gehen, aber heute hatte er Zeit. Vielleicht könnten sie ein wenig schlafen und dann noch einmal ?

Allerdings schien Hermine nicht ans Schlafen zu denken.

„Severus?"

„Mmmm."

„Wenn wir uns treffen, denkst du dann 'jetzt mache ich Liebe' oder denkst du 'jetzt will ich sie einfach nur …?"

Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„Manchmal wundere ich mich über dich", erwiderte Severus.

„Nur manchmal?", scherzte Hermine.

„Fast immer. Und ich wundere mich, dass du so lange mit deiner Frage gewartet hast. Du willst wissen was ich hier mache ?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr hin.

„Du weißt was wir hier machen. Warum traust du dich nicht es zu sagen ? Die Worte auszusprechen. All die Worte, die du sagen kannst wenn wir zusammen sind, wenn es dunkel ist. Wenn dich die Leidenschaft übermannt, dann kannst du sagen was du magst und was du willst. Warum nicht jetzt ?"

Hermine wusste dass er Recht hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie all diese Worte schon gesagt, aber manchmal kamen sie ihr so billig vor. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Sex billig war. Aber wie konnte sie ihm das sagen, wo er so zärtlich und liebevoll mit ihr umging.

„Hermine, liebe den Sex mit dir. Du weiß was mich anturnt, du erfüllst meine geheimsten Wünsche. Warum vertraust du dem nicht?"

„Was ? Ich vertraue dir. Niemand hat mich so begehrt und so geliebt. Aber ich kann nicht …"

Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ich will nicht dass du schlecht von mir denkst."

Inzwischen hatte sich Severus im Bett hingesetzt. Was redete sie nur für einen Unsinn?

„Im Bett sind wir beide ganz allein. Da gibt es nur die Regeln, die wir aufstellen."

Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Warum hatte sie nur davon angefangen?

„Fühlst Du Dich wohl, wenn wir hier zusammen sind ?"

„Ja. Es ist immer wundervoll."

„Wundervoll. Interessante Wortwahl. Du könntest auch sagen befriedigend. Aber es gibt auch andere Worte."

„Was willst du hören?"

Er wollte sie doch wirklich provozieren.

„Brauchst du das um zu kommen?"

„Nein. Und das weiß du ganz genau. Aber ich denke, dass du es gern hörst. Ich sehe wie du reagierst, wenn ich dir sage wie heiß ich dich finde. Wie gut du schmeckst, wenn meine Zunge in dir ist. Es turnt dich an. Und mich auch. Siehst du ich kann es zugeben", stellte er fest.

„Wir leben zwei Leben. Ich bin Dein Lehrer. Meine Art kann verletzten. Meine Worte – Worte allgemein, können verletzen, entwürdigen und erniedrigen. Hier wenn wir allein sind, liegt mir nichts ferner. Ich benutze schmutzige Worte, weil Deine Augen ganz dunkel vor Leidenschaft. Soll ich weitermachen? Willst du mehr hören?"

Hermine schluckte und nickte. Reden konnte sie nicht.

Oh mein Gott, dachte sie. Sie hatten sich gerade geliebt und nun brachte er es fertig, nur mit Worten und seiner Stimme, sie schon wieder zu erregen.

„Willst du dass ich das Kommando übernehme?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Dann wirst du machen was ich dir sagen? Ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben?"

„Ich will es."

„Dann meine Liebe, zieh dich wieder aus. Ich will dich ansehen. Alles von dir."

Hermine sah ihn an und zog ihren Pyjama langsam aus. Sie warf ihm das Oberteil entgegen. Dann hob sie ihren Po und zog die Hosen aus.

„Sehr schön. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Erregt. Voller Erwartung."

„Worauf ?"

„Auf den Sex mit Dir."

„Was willst du?"

„Das du mich fickst", flüsterte sie.

„War das so schwer?"

Severus kannte die Antwort. Sie hatte es noch nie zu ihm gesagt.

Er kam näher.

„Später. Jetzt will ich deinen schönen Po sehen."

„Was ?"

„Du weißt schon. Diesen Hintern, den du schwingst wenn du durch die Gänge läuft und wenn du weißt, dass ich Dir nachschaue."

Langsam drehte sie sich um, legte sich auf den Bauch und schaute über die Schulter.

„Du hast also auf meinen Hintern gesehen. Wie unprofessionell, Professor Snape."

Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Po-Backen.

„Allerdings. Weißt du wie hart ich geworden bin. Wie sehr ich versucht war, dir einen Klaps zu geben."

Er beugte sich herunter und biss sie leicht.

„Mein Gott, das hast du noch nie getan."

Statt einer Antwort machte er weiter. Hermine presste ihr Gesicht ins Kissen um nicht laut zu stöhnen.

Sie stand in Feuer.

Plötzlich fühlte sie wie seine Hand unter sie glitt und sie zu streicheln begann. Sie hob ihren Po um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

„Was willst du meine Finger oder meinen Schwanz? Noch so ein Wort, das du noch nie gesagt hast. Aber vielleicht reichen dir meine Finger."

Er fuhr durch ihr Schamhaar und berührte ihre Scheide. Sie war feucht und sehr empfindlich.

„Dreh dich auf den Rücken", forderte Severus. Er wollte sie ansehen, wenn er sie liebte.

Sie drehte sich um und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Gemeinsam rieben sie ihre Clitoris.

„Komm, fick mich. Ich bin ganz wild auf dich."

Severus hatte wohl nur darauf gewartet, denn er war sofort bei ihr. Er legte sich auf sie und führte sein Glied sofort in sie ein.

Er hörte sie stöhnen.

"Ja, weiter…" Sie schloss die Augen.

„Sprich mit mir, Honey", stöhnte er zwischen seinen Stößen.

„Du bist so groß und hart. Ich kann nicht genug von Dir bekommen. Darf ich dich das nächste Mal reiten? Würde dir das gefallen?"

„Oh mein Gott, ja."

Hermine fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Po.

„Gut, dann setze ich mich auf dich und ich nehme mir was ich brauche. Darf ich das?"

Ihre Worte erregten ihn so, dass er fast so weit war. Nur noch ein wenig.

„Komm in mir. "

Es wäre das erste Mal, denn bisher hatte Severus das immer vermieden. Aber heute wollte er Hermines Wünsche erfüllen. Er wollte, dass sie zusammen zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Er stieß so tief wie möglich in sie hinein und als er sie aufstöhnen hörte, verspritzte er sein Sperma.

X

x

Schwer atmend und eng umschlungen lagen sie beieinander und sahen sich an.

Dann brach Severus das Schweigen.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?"

„Phantastisch. Es war so sexy. Mit dir so zu sprechen hat mich wirklich angeturnt. Du bist wirklich ein phantastischer Liebhaber."

„Du hast keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.", erinnerte er sie. Und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann sollte das noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben.

Hermine gab ihm einen Kuß.

„Die brauche ich nicht. Du bist unbeschreiblich."

„Ich weiß."

x

x

x


End file.
